Fête des pères
by Molymarie
Summary: Un petit garçon est triste de ne pas pouvoir souhaiter à son père sa fête. Une fille de sa classe lui fait part de son idée pour "parler" avec les morts...


Crédit : Les persos ne sont pas à moi. Par contre, l'histoire est sortie tout droit de mon cerveau tordu...

Commentaire de l'auteur : Sortez les mouchoirs...

**Fête des pères : **

Dans une salle de classe, un pauvre sensei essayait tant bien que mal de donner son cours. Malheureusement pour lui les élèves de sept ans étaient bien trop turbulent. Pourquoi ? Ho parce qu'aujourd'hui était la fête des pères... Oui tous étaient très excités à l'idée de retrouver leur papa à la sortie de l'école, de les serrer très fort dans leur bras et d'aller faire un tour sous un beau soleil. Tous sauf un petit garçon blond aux yeux bleus... Lui n'avait pas de père, ni de mère d'ailleurs. L'enfant n'avait jamais connu ses parents car ils étaient mort le jour de sa naissance. Le jour où Kyubi a attaqué le village de Konoha...

À côté de ce garçon blond, une jeune fille aux yeux d'un blanc pure et des cheveux bleus foncés, le regardait sachant parfaitement pourquoi il ne riait pas aujourd'hui. Elle connaissait l'histoire de l'orphelin et avait envie de le réconforter. Cependant la gamine était amoureuse de lui. Étant extrêmement timide en temps normal, échanger quelques mots avec la personne qu'elle aimait n'était vraiment pas une mince affaire. Soufflant un bon coup, elle tendit sa petite main blanche vers celle humide de larmes du blondinet.

-Naruto... m-mon père ne v-viendra pas me chercher tout de su-suite... Tu voudrais pas rester avec m-moi le temps qu'il arrive ?

Le Naruto en question releva la tête en reniflant bruyamment. Puis il regarda la demoiselle aux yeux de perles qui lui avait parler pour lui faire un grand et beau sourire.

-Bien sur Hinata, avec plaisir !

-Naruto, Hinata ! Arrêtez de parler ou je vous oblige à nettoyer la tête des Hokages ! Cria Hiruka-sensei entre deux explications.

Un peu moins de vingt minutes après la crise de nerfs d'Hiruka, la sonnerie fit le bruit tant attendu des enfants. les élèves de l'académie se précipitèrent tous dehors avec les cadeaux fabriqué à la main pour leur papa d'amour. Sauf deux apprentis ninjas qui prenaient leur temps avant de sortir. Le jeune blond n'avait pas envie de voir les autres avec leurs famille et Hinata le comprenait très bien et le respectait. C'est en silence qu'ils se dirigèrent vers le petit parc non loin de l'école. Le père d'Hinata viendrait la chercher là bas une heure plus tard si tout allait bien. Elle n'osait pas croiser le regard du garçon à ses côtés de peur de rougir ou de bégayer encore plus que d'habitude. D'ailleurs, la jeune fille n'arrivait pas à savoir où elle avait trouver le courage de lui adresser la parole. Vous savez... à cause de sa timidité maladive.

-Tu sais... Commença Naruto, je suis bien content que tu m'aies demandé de rester avec toi... En faite, j'avais pas envie de rester tout seul aujourd'hui. Tu vois, j'ai pas de famille et j'essaye de pas pleurer, de rester fort mais c'est pas facile. Ça te dérange pas que je te parle un peu de moi ?

-N-noon vas y. Répondit-elle d'une petite voix, rougissante comme une tomate bien mûre, intérieurement ravie de cette conversation.

-Je sais pas pourquoi les autres m'évitent... Peut-être que je sens mauvais ou quoi. Pourtant j'me lave hein, j'te l'jure !

-J-je m'en doute...

-Mais je ne sais pas. Ils me regardent comme si j'étais un monstre. Pourtant je n'ai jamais fait de mal à personne et je suis pas du genre à me battre ou des choses ainsi. Bon parfois, je fait le foufou en classe pour attirer l'attention... mais en vrai c'est le seul moyen que j'ai trouvé pour me faire des amis. Parce que personne veux jouer avec moi et les filles me détestent.

-Non Na-ruto... Moi... J'te... déteste pas ! Bégaya Hinata toujours aussi cramoisie mais les yeux flamboyants.

-Merci c'est gentil. Tu es bien la seule même si tu parles pas souvent et que j'te connais pas tellement. J'crois que tu es timide, pas vrai ?

-O-oui.

Gênée comme elle l'était, Hinata ne parla pas beaucoup ce jour là. Mais elle écouta le blond aux yeux bleus qui racontait d'abord des choses tristes, ensuite des blagues puis ils parlèrent sur des sujets divers. Le temps passa très vite. Trop vite. Jusqu'au moment où la jeune fille aperçut son père au loin. Et avant de se lever pour partir embrasser son géniteur, elle lui dit ceci :

-Si tu veux vrai-ment faire un cadeau à ton père malgré qu'il ne s-sois plus là,... tu pour-rais lui écrire une bel-le lettre... et ensuite tu la brûleras. Comme ça,... il pourra lire les m-mots à travers la fumée.

Puis Hinata laissa Naruto seul avec sa solitude et sa tristesse. Non sans avoir attendu de disparaître du champ de vision du garçonnet pour embrasser son père et lui souhaiter sa fête. Elle espérait que son idée de lettre ne lui avait pas parut stupide ou gamine et qu'il allait retrouver le sourire.

Le blond était dans son appartement. Un endroit pas tellement propre et très mal rangé. Enfin, on lui pardonne, n'oublions pas qu'il vit seul... Bref, il se lava et décida d'aller manger un bon bol de ramen chez Ichiraku. Il souhaitait juste qu'il n'y ai pas trop de monde et surtout pas une famille. Mais le restaurant était vide au moment où Naruto arriva. Teuchi le regarda et voyant le morale de son client préféré au plus bas, il décida de lui offrir le bol de ramen. En le remerciant chaleureusement, le chérubin engloutit toute la nourriture. Décidément, Ichiraku était vraiment son resto préféré. De retour chez lui, le blondinet repensa à l'idée d'Hinata. Il trouvait cela "pas si bête que ça" ! Il allait le faire. De tout manière il ne perdait rien à essayer, à part un peu d'encre et du papier. Alors, avec sa plus belle écriture, il se mit à écrire :

**Chers papa ;**

**J'espère que tu vas bien là où tu es. Moi ca va. J'essaye de garder le sourire et de me débrouiller comme un grand. J'avoue que ce n'est pas facile tout les jours mais je fais tout pour me faire des amis et pour que les gens m'acceptent tel que je suis.**

**J'aurais aimer vous connaître, maman et toi. Si comme me l'a dit le Hokage, vous êtes mort le jour où Kyubi est venu, alors vous devez être des héros et je suis fier de vous ! Et puis même si ce n'est pas le cas c'n'est pas grave parce que je suis certain que vous étiez très gentils et tout l'bazar. **

**Me voyez-vous ? Êtes-vous fiers de moi ? Pensez-vous à moi ? J'ai des tas de questions mais je sais que le jour où je mourrais je vous rencontrerais enfin et je suis certain que vous m'attendez.**

**C'est Hinata, une amie dans ma classe qui ma dit qu'en écrivant une lettre et en la faisant brûler je pourrais te faire plaisir. Alors voila. Tu sais papa, Hinata est très gentille même si elle ne me parle pas souvent. Je croix qu'elle est un rien timide. **

**Je suis amoureux aussi. Elle s'appelle Sakura Haruno et elle est vraiment trèèèès jolie ! Seulement elle n'a d'yeux que pour Sasuke... Je pense qu'elle ne connait même pas mon prénom. **

**Tu sais, Sasuke a aussi perdu sa famille mais lui il a eu le temps de la connaître. Non je ne vous en veux pas. Tout ce que je sais d'autre sur Sasuke, c'est que toutes les filles l'aiment et qu'il est le plus fort. Je suis un tantinet jaloux de lui alors je m'entraîne le plus possible pour le surpasser.**

**J'ai aussi un rêve. Celui de devenir Hokage de Konoha et pouvoir me faire accepter de tout le monde. Ainsi les gens arrêterons de me fuir et me verrons en héros. Comme tout les autres Hokages. Le plus fort c'est le Yondaime. Il a vaincu le démon renard à neuf queue et il en est mort. Il est mort pour son village et ses habitants. Je trouve ça très classe ! Un jour, je serais comme lui ! **

**Je me brosse les dents tout les jours, je mange bien (surtout chez Ichiraku. Tu connais ?), je travail très dur pour réaliser mon rêve et vais me coucher tout les soirs le plus tôt possible pour avoir des forces ! Bon, c'est vrai que je ne suis pas super fort à l'école... Mais je fais de mon mieux ! Sois fiers de moi papa !**

**Embrasse maman pour moi. J'en écrirais une aussi le jour de la fête des mères.**

**Je te fais un gros câlin et des bisous.**

**Ton fils, Naruto Uzumaki.**

Après avoir mis la lettre dans une enveloppe, le jeune garçon la brûla avec un beau sourire sur le visage... Il regarda la fumée s'élever dans les aires en priant de toutes ses forces pour que ses parents la lisent. Ensuite il éteignit la lumière avant de se mettre au lit et de fermer les yeux. Jusqu'au moment où il entendit une douce et fine pluie tomber avec délicatesse sur la vitre un peu sale de son appartement. Serait-ce ses parents qui pleurent ? Personne ne le sais sauf eux...


End file.
